Proposal Gone Wrong
by IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: Gray has been trying to propose to Juvia in the most spectacular way for months and after a fresh snowfall he's finally gotten his choice.
1. Chapter 1

It was the perfect plan in his mind. Three years of dating and another six months of planning would all come down to this moment. He poised himself behind the snow mound as he pulled back and aimed at his target. There she was in all her watermage beauty. Juvia Hopefully-soon-to-be- Fullbuster was playing and throwing snowballs in the snow with the rest of the guild members. Her aim was perfect as she landed one square on Natsu's face. He would have to remember to reward her that night with some home cooked dinner.

Grey stooped back down to the cover of the snowmound and began creating the package. He pulled out the box from his left pocket and positioned it on the snowy ground. Before sealing it in the ice though, he opened the box. The ring inside dazzled in the fresh, winter light and Grey thought back on all the times he had with Juvia. He looked deep in the diamond and saw the small drop of blue ink he had set in it. 'Soon' he thought, 'Soon I'll be home and everything will be just like how I planned.'

He slammed the box shut and placed it back in the snow. While trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Grey muttered an ice spell and sealed the box in a block of rock hard ice. He then placed it in the make shift Ice cannon and aimed at his target.

"Hey Juvia!" He shouted. His girlfriend turned to face him, "What Grey?"

"Will you marry me?", he replied, and then he pulled the trigger. BOOM!

"Noooooooooo!" Juvia screamed as a huge, over-the-top block of pure ice came flying towards her. It impacted with extreme force and hurled Juvia ten feet back before she crashed into the opposing team's snow mound.

"Juvia!" Grey screamed as he ditched the ice cannon in a hurried fashion to then begin sprinting towards Juvia's unmoving form. The sky darkened and all movement of the guild members seised as they all joined Grey in running to Juvia's still unmoving form as a fresh snowfall began covering the cobblestone streets. Blood began leaking from Juvia's head and seeping into the snow.

"Grey!" Erza yelled, "grab Juvia and get her to the infirmary, now!" Grey obliged and scooped up Juvia as the rest of the guild raced ahead of him to prepare the infirmary and find Porlyusica. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!', Grey thought as he continued running to the guild. Juvia's head bobbed with each step he took and all Grey kept saying to her was "Please be okay, Please be okay!"

The guild doors burst open as the mass of guild members all rushed to their stations to prepare for Juvia's treatment. Grey entered the guild and Juvia was immediately snatched from his grasp. "Hey, you can't take her!", Grey protested as restraining hands all grabbed him at once and pinned him to the ground. "Juvia! Juvia Juviaaaaa!" Grey screamed as his guild members continued to restrain him from reaching her. The infirmary doors slammed shut and Grey was left to collapse on the guild floor, all alone.

Another repost from my old account. This story is personally one of my favorites! Feel free to review and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

Grey sat at the edge of a bench in a back hallway of the guild, waiting to be called in to see the master. He sat in suspense, shaking his leg as he head lay in his hands, waiting anxiously for the Master to call him into the infirmary. "How could I have done this?" He thought to himself as he listened to the guild clock slowly ticking away the time. " What if she dies, what if I killed the only woman I've ever loved?"

"Grey, may I speak with you?"

Grey lifted his head from his lap to see the master staring up and extending a hand towards him. He took the master's hand and walked with him to his office with his head hung low as he counted the steps to his doom.

They reached the office and Grey took a seat in front of the master, still refusing to lift his head, as a fury of insults and putdowns ran their way about his mind.

"Grey, do you care to explain yourself?" the master called, staring down upon the ice wizard with his head hung low in his hands.

"I don't know if I can, Sir. I don't often know myself what's going through my head when Juvia is around." Grey mumbled in response. He raised his head and met the eyes of the Master, only to then cower and lay his head back in his hands.

The master reached and placed a gentle hand on Grey's shoulder. "Grey," the master began, "in all my years, I've yet to met someone who acts as impulsively as you towards the one they love. Natsu's come close, but this puts you miles away from him! I've always wondered how you did it, and since I have you in my office right now, I guess it's the perfect time time for this question to be answered. So, why do you think you act this way around Juvia?"

Grey looked up and stated, " Because I love her. And whenever she's around, that's all I can think about. She's my entire world, so I wanted to show her that. I wanted her to find the ring in something I gave her, just like how I realized I loved her when she gave me a scarf one night. I wanted her to realize how much I love her, and that I want to be with her the rest of my life!" Grey finished and raised his head, waiting for the Master's reply.

"Hmm mm ." the Master replied. "Grey, I won't lie. You did the wrong thing."

Immediately Grey's head dropped and he began mumbling " I know! I know and now she may die because of me!"

"Allow me to finish" the Master chastised. "You did the wrong thing, but for the right reason."

Grey titled his head in confusion and the Master continued.

" Love is when you would do anything for a person, even if it's wrong because you care about them. You can never be a good person to everyone, which makes the one you love all the more special. She forgives and loves everything you do for her, even if it was unforgivable. Shooting your girlfriend with her engagement ring, while creative, is not the best way to propose. But the reason and passion behind it, that is what matters."

Grey nodded and replied in agreement, " Thank you, I feel much better about this situation now." He lifted his head and rose from his chair. "Is she alright to see now, or I'm I being punished?"

The Master laughed and replied, "I think you should be more worried about what your fiancée has planned for you when she wakes up."

Grey gave a huge, wide, childish grin and shook the Master's hand. "Thank you!" he said with joy, as he leaped out of the office and ran to the infirmary ward.

Whew, second chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	3. Chapter 3

Grey raced into the infirmary ward and burst through the doors, to then lay eyes upon Juvia, peacefully sleeping on the infirmary bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. He paced slowly to her bed, catching his breath, as he pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

He took her hand and held it for a few minutes, contemplating how to begin. "Juvia," he finally started as he lifted his head from it previous place on their joined hands, "I'm so sorry for what I did. I wanted to propose to you by letting you find the ring in something I gave you, just like how I realized I loved you that one night when you gave me that scarf." Grey paused and looked up to her face, restful with peace.

He tried to continue and began choking on his next words, "Juvia," he croaked, "I will always love you, and I'm so sorry for shooting you with your engagement ring. I promise when we are married and we find out we're expecting," Grey stopped and dipped his teary-eyed face into her chest, "You can shoot me with the pregnancy test stick because of what I've done." he finally finished with a laugh.

Grey buried his head back down into her chest and closed his eyes. A warm hand raised itself and began stroking his hair and cradling his head against their person. "Is Gray-sama finished yet?"

Grey head shoot up to meet the eyes of Juvia as they looked back at him in equal amount of admiration. She continued, "Juvia will always forgive Gray-sama because she loves him. There is nothing stupid enough in the world that he could do to make Juvia not love him."

She then sat up and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks before she began again with,"Juvia recognizes she would have done the same thing to Gray-Sama when she was younger. Gray-Sama acted like Juvia did. That makes Juvia happy."

Grey just nodded his head, obviously not listening due to his intense joy, and returned her speech with a big passionate over-the-top smack on the lips, not letting Juvia breath for a solid 30 seconds until he let her go once she began hitting him and clawing at his back, making sounds that could easily be translated to death threats in any language. They separated and were catching their breath as Juvia uttered a line so unlike her character that Gray could do nothing but laugh. "So, does this mean Gray-Sama forgives himself? Because Juvia wants her ring back."

And Gray replied with, "Of course."

"But Juvia wants it handed to her." she retorted.

"I promise." Gray finished.

Chapter 3 complete! I love writing this story cause I can totally see Gray going this over the top!


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy! Mommy! I want to watch Frozen!", a young, over energized five year old chanted with her long, black pigtails bouncing every where with each jump.

"Alright, you can go put it in." a blue haired water mage replied as she finished pouring a sauce into a bowl. "Merdey, could you place that on the table." she asked as she gestured to a plate on the counter top.

"Sure thing! Hey, when do you think the males will be back.", a pink haired wizard asked as she grabbed the bowl from the water mage's hands.

"Yah!" the young girl added, "When are Daddy and Uncle Lyon going to come back."

Juvia turned away from the stove where she was currently stirring vegetables and gave her answer, "The males should be back by dinner time. It will come faster if you help Aunt Merdey with the cookies, Glacium."

"Okay Mommy." the over energized child replied as she jumped up to the counter to help her Aunt Merdey with the cookie dough.

Soon a click of a lock was heard and the front door of the house opened to reveal two males bickering with one another as they entered the house.

" All I'm saying is that you need to keep an eye on that boy. For my sanity's sake!" the black haired male said.

"No I don't! You're being completely paranoid about something that won't happen for 15 years!" the white haired one replied.

"Welcome home boys." Juvia started with her hands on her hips. " And what would you two be arguing over now?"

Lyon was about to start but was silenced by his wife glaring at him over Juvia's shoulder.

"Nothing ma'am. We were just fighting over the weather." he replied as he hung an arm around Gray's shoulder with large, cheery grins plastered on both their faces.

"Well," Merdey began, "dinner's almost ready. I suggest you two get that little ball of energy settled." she finished as she pointed to her niece currently licking the cookie dough bowl from behind the counter, believing her naughty deed was out of sight.

" Glacium," her father called as he leaned over the counter to find her looking up to him,"go give your uncle a hug."

She bounded up and raced into Lyon's arms saying,"Hi Uncle Lyon!"

"Hi Glacium." he replied as he lifted her into the air and spun her around before placing her down to then allow her to run freely about the house as everyone pitched into preparing dinner.

Once dinner was finished and they had all eaten together, Glacium stated, "Can we watch Frozen now?"

"Isn't that the movie with the proposal, Grey?" Lyon chimed to then be whacked in the shin by his wife sitting across from him.

"Oh yes, Juvia remembers now. We should watch that movie. Glacium loves it." Juvia stated as she moved to clear the table as the two males began bickering again.

"Yay!" Glacium shouted as she ran into the sitting room to start the movie. Grey and Lyon reluctantly followed as their wives threatened them to either behave or do dishes. Either way, they ended up sharing a chair when the group was finally ready to start the film, much their wives' amusement.

Time passed as the film continued with constant side remarks from both Grey and Lyon to then be chided by Glacium telling them to "be quiet or I'll tell mom." This of course kept them silent for a few more moments until the next opportunity arose for sarcasm.

Halfway through the real fun began. "Mommy," Glacium inquired, "how do proposals work?"

Grey nearly spat out his drink as Juvia just stared dumbfounded as her daughter elaborated to louden the silence.

"Hans proposed to Anna and she said yes. Is that how they work?"

Juvia opened and closed her mouth to only produce silence as Grey leaned his head back and was muttering words of disbelief such as ,"Why me?" and "Why did she have to be smart?"

"Well Glacium," Lyon began, "basically, to propose to someone the right way, you have to do something so unbelievably stupid that the person you're askings can't say no."

Glacium nodded in response and turned back to the movie. She didn't know yet, but her question which invoked his answer just costed Lyon a very valuable piece of his pride once he and his wife returned home.

A few more minutes passed before Glacium began again with, "So does that mean I'm engaged to Igneel now?"

Gray repulsed out of his current trance and stared, appalled, at his daughter. "The little rugrat did what?" Soon followed by a string of profanities, Grey began running around the room screaming bloody murder and cursing poor Natsu's son to then be subdued by his lovely wife whacking him on the head and letting him sleep off his anger on the living room floor.

"Glacium dear," Juvia began,"Why do you think you are engaged to Igneel?"

"Cause he gave me a flower ring and asked me to marry him and I said yes. So am I engaged to him now?" she replied.

"Oh" Merdey mused, "I guess you are. You better take good care of that boy. All men are idiots after all. Just look at your uncle."

"Hey! Lyon refuted, "I'm a lot smarter then Grey at least. I didn't shoot you when I popped the question."

"But you did manage to forget the ring at the ceremony" his wife retorted.

This ended in the family stopping the film to continue talking as Glacium listed contently to her family, who honestly, she would want any other way.

Yay! Happy endings are always the best. I'm thinking about an epilogue but I'm not sure yet. We will have to see. Have an amazing day!


	5. Chapter 5

Two young lovers walked along the left bank on the river which was cutting through the town of Magnolia. As the sun began to set, the couple talked of mundane things while sharing an ice cream cone and a scarf on the chilly evening in September. Making their way to a bench, they sat down and the girl curled into her loving boyfriend. Wrapping his arm around her waist, a pink haired boy pulled his blue haired girlfriend into his arms and they both snuggled to watch the sun set on the river.

Dating since their late teens, the two lovers had been together for about four years now. Reaching into his pocket, Igneel Dragneel-Heartfilia felt the smooth velvet of the small, square box in his hands. Looking down into his girlfriend's eyes he recalled the first time he had tried to propose back when they were young. He had taken a dying flower from the ground and she had said yes. Shaking slightly, he with drew his hand and slide of the bench.

"What are you doing?" Glacium asked in bewilderment as her boyfriend turned around.

Gasping, she saw the blue diamond in the box and stared in shock are Igneel started.

"Glacium, we've been dating for four years now and I've never been happier. I don't know if you remember or not but when we were little I gave you a flower ring I found on the ground and asked you to marry me."

Tears had begun to fall from her face as she nodded her head and tried to hold back her emotions.

"You said yes and I'm hoping you'll say the same thing today. So, Glacium Fullbuster, Will you marry me?" Finishing, Igneel looked into her icy eyes filling with tears and waited the longest seconds of his life.

" Of course I will you idiot!" she proclaimed as she launched herself into his arms.

Unprepared the box slid from his hands and Igneel watched in horror as it flew into the roaring river, just as the last light of day fell from the sky.

"Shit!" He yelled.

In response Glacium said," Excuse me?"

Looking down at the ground, he mumbled in embarrassment, " I just dropped the ring into the river."

For a solid minute there was no movement of sound from the left bank of that river. Suddenly, Glacier burst into laughter and fell to the ground, hugging her sides as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked in awe and humiliation.

Rising, she looked him in the eyes and pulled him into a deep, passionate, over-the-top kiss. Releasing him, Glacium stated through her giggles, "I finally have a better proposal story then my dad."

Glancing back at her, he too began laughing along with her as they helped each other back and walked back to the guild to tell their parents of the their engagement.

Yay! The final instalment is here! I hope you've all had as much fun reading it as I have writing it! Have an awesome day and I wish all you readers the best!


End file.
